


'Tis the Season

by Bippityboppityboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reality, i tried ok i've only done this twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippityboppityboobear/pseuds/Bippityboppityboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are married with twins and it's Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written H&L before because I knew I wouldn't be able to do them justice but I really wanted to try so.
> 
> A couple things: In this story they already celebrated Louis' birthday so it's not mentioned anywhere in the story. It's a reality type of story so everything has happened ( X Factor, the fame, the tours, 1D breaking up, them getting married, having children, etc. ) I just didn't want to write about all of it, sorry. Louis and Harry are in their early thirties and their kids are around four. You can change that to fit your personal preference if you want.  
>  
> 
> I know nothing about the personal lives of One Direction, nor do I mean to cause any trouble or harm with this fictitious story. 
> 
> I did this completely by myself so any spelling mistakes, errors, weird sentences, etc, are all mine.
> 
> Also the lovely Awwmyash on Tumblr translated this fic to Polish which you can read here: 
> 
> http://awwmyash.tumblr.com/post/106050845635/tis-the-season-tlumaczenie-pl

The sound of laughter pours from the kitchen, loud and unapologetic. Little hands sticky with frosting, flushed cheeks spotted with flour. It's eight o'clock Christmas Eve, Louis stands in the doorway watching his three favorite people decorate Christmas cookies. He moves into the kitchen and sits on a stool next to the island, watching fondly as his son covers a cookie in blue and red swirls.

"For you, Papa," he grins as he slides his cookie over to Louis.

Louis looks at the colorful cookie with a smile on his face. "Aww, thank you, Bud, I love it." 

"Heyyyyyyy," Harry pouts from his spot between their twins, "Where's my cookie?" 

Westin giggles and Harry's hands fly to his stomach, fingers sliding under his shirt to tickle his belly.

"Daddy," he shrieks as he squirms in his spot at the counter, "Daddy stop, that tickles!" 

"Alright, alright," Harry laughs as he pulls his hands away from his son's stomach. 

"We have to make cookies for Santa, Daddy! Not you!" Ella says, sternly, pushing her long, chestnut hair off of her face.

"Not fair! Papa gets a cookie!"

"That's because Papa's the best," Louis says with a smirk, biting into his cookie. 

"Yeah yeah," Harry says. He can't help but smile as he watches his husband pull their son into his lap. Running his fingers through Westin's hair, his wedding band almost glowing against the shaggy head of curls. 

Louis sets him back on his stool and stands up, surveying the cookies scattered across the counter. There are eight cookies total, decorated in greens and reds, blues and golds. One of them has a brown blob with legs that appears to be a reindeer. Louis smiles to himself then claps his hands together. 

"Alright kiddos! Time to put these out for Santa Clause!" 

The kids pile the cookies onto a Christmas plate as Harry pours a glass of milk.

Very carefully the twins carry the plate of cookies into the family room where they set the plate on the end table by the couch, along with the glass of milk.

"Do you think he'll like them?" Ella wondered, voice suddenly small and worried. 

"Santa Clause will love your cookies, Ella Bella," Harry smiled as he rubbed her head, "You guys did a great job." 

"Ok guys, time to get ready for bed," Louis says as the kids groan. 

"But Papa," The kids say in unison, dragging out the, 'a'.

"No buts! You guys need a bath and you need to brush your teeth." 

Before the kids can start to pout Harry smiles brightly, kissing them both on the head. "The faster you two get to bed the faster Santa Clause can come and put out all of your presents!" 

The kids squeal in delight and run for the stairs. "Walk please!" Louis yells after them, the sound of little feet charging up the stairs. 

Louis takes a moment to pull Harry into a hug, gentle and warm. 

"How about I clean up the mess in the kitchen while you get Ella and Wes ready for bed?" Harry asks, nosing at Louis' jaw. 

Louis sighs happily while rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back. "Ok, Babe. I'll meet you in the family room when i'm done." Louis pulls back a little so he can lean up and mold his lips to Harry's.

"Mmm" Harry hums contentedly. Before he can deepen the kiss Louis pulls away, laughing softly.

"Later," he promises, thumbs smoothing out the lines on his husband's pouting face. 

"Love you, Lou." Harry smiles into his chest.

"Love you too, Honey." With one last kiss pressed to Harry's shoulder, Louis pulls away and heads for the stairs.

 

About forty minutes later Harry hears Louis padding down the stairs and into the family room. He grabs two wine glasses from the cabinet and carries them into the room along with a bottle of red wine. Louis sits down on the couch as Harry pours him and himself a glass of wine. He passes him a glass and then curls into Louis' side. 

"Story time, huh?" Harry smiles knowingly.

"You can't go to bed on Christmas Eve without a Christmas story, Papa! It's like a rule of Christmas!" He says in a high pitched voice, imitating their daughter. 

Harry giggles and snuggles further into Louis' side. The two of them talk quietly while drinking their wine. A little while later they've managed to nearly drain the bottle, most of it Harry's doing. Louis takes their glasses and sets them on the coffee table. Pulling himself out from under Harry, Louis stands up and offers him his hand to help him up. Harry stands up, albeit rather wobbly, and giggles into his hand. 

"Whoops," he's still giggling, "M a bit tipsy, I reckon."

Louis does nothing to hide the overly fond look on his face, he stopped hiding his "Harry" looks, as the boys often called them, quite some time ago. Years, if Louis really thinks about it. "Yeah well your two left feet don't help much either."

Harry pouts and Louis laces their fingers together, pulling Harry out of the room and towards the guest bedroom where all of the Christmas presents are hidden. Luckily they have a guest bedroom on the main floor as well so they don't have to use the stairs and risk waking the kids. 

Louis unlocks the door and turns the light on, taking a moment to look around the room. The entire room is filled with presents of all different colors, shapes, and, sizes. Harry and Louis might have gone a little overboard buying gifts for the twins this year. With the twins finally being old enough to properly enjoy Christmas, they couldn't help buying them so many gifts.

"We'll start with the big ones first and work our way down to the smaller packages." Louis lets go of Harry's hand to grab the kid sized Range Rover. 

They had been out shopping when Harry spotted the silly thing. "Oh, Lou, look!" Harry ran over to the display car with child like wonder in his eyes, "It's just like mine!"

Louis had sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"We just have to buy this for the twins! We'll put it away for Christmas, what do ya say?"

"Harry Styles I haven't been able to say no to you for more than a decade, what makes you think i'll say no now?" He had smiled, laughing at Harry's excitement.

"Harry Styles, huh?" He said, walking towards Louis, "I haven't been Harry Styles in years." 

"Is that so?" Louis smirked. 

"Oh yeah, married a bloke called Louis Tomlinson a few years back. You might have heard of him."

"Hmmm," Louis pretended to think for a moment, "The name does ring a bell." 

Harry smiled, his perfect teeth on display as he snaked his arms around his husband's waist. 

"He was the super fit one in that boyband One Direction, yeah?" Louis laughed as Harry hit him in the chest.

"You're the worst! Absolutely terrible! Remind me why I married you again?" 

"You married me because we fell in love when we were naive teenagers, and we've been passionately, irrevocably in love ever since. We've traveled the world together, we've grown together, we've lived out of each other's pockets for nearly fifteen years, we've done it all, and we did it all together, and that's why you married me."

Harry had let out a chocked noise, nodding his head because the last thing he was capable of doing in that moment was forming a proper sentence. He tightened his arms around Louis and buried his head into his chest. Harry let out a deep breathe and looked into his husband's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he paused before adding, "But mainly for the fact that you were the super fit one from One Direction."

 

Louis and Harry finished arranging the gifts around the tree shortly after, both nodding in satisfaction. The living room looked like a picture out of a fancy magazine. Christmas decorations hung everywhere, stockings lining the fireplace, and the giant, beautiful tree in the corner of the room. Harry and Louis made sure they ate Santa's cookies and poured out the milk which had gone room temperature. Louis sighed happily, then turned to Harry to see him messing with his phone.

"Harry wha- Haz, Haz are you instagramming this? You can't be serious..."

"Mm" Harry hummed in affirmation, "Christmasstagram." 

"You're so cheesy!" Louis laughed, "You reek of cheese!"

Harry giggled as Louis jumped on his back and started to tickle him, causing him to fall to the ground with Louis splayed on top of him. "Shhh," Louis chided, digging his fingers into Harry's ribs, "Baby, you'll wake the kids!" Louis threw a hand over Harry's mouth which Harry promptly bit. After a few moments both boys settled down and took a minute to catch their breath. 

"No one cares about our bloody Christmas tree anyway, Haz."

"Actually i'm sure loads of people do. Have you forgotten who we are? We're Harry and Louis Tomlinson and i'll have you know we're still very relevant, thank you very much."

"Harry?" Louis said suddenly, a dark look to his eyes, "It's later now."

Harry grinned and pulled Louis down for a kiss. They stayed there laying on the rug in the family room, languidly kissing and caressing for what felt like hours. Fifteen some odd years later and they still can't get enough of each other. That's one of the things that never changed, their want for each other, their need for each other. It's maddening in the best way.

Eventually both boys pulled apart and decided to head up to bed. Knowing their children they'll be up at the crack of dawn, eager to open their presents. Harry heads to their bathroom to brush his teeth while Louis takes some of the extra pillows off the bed and folds down the duvet. While Louis finishes taking his contacts out he hears a noise in the hallway. He grabs his glasses from the bedside table and walks across their room to poke his head into the hallway. Standing halfway down the hall wrapped in a blue fuzzy blanket is their son.

"What's wrong, Bud?" He asks, walking down the hall and crouching down in front of the small toddler.

"Papa, I can't sleep," he says with a pout, his tiny fists rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart c'mere," Louis picks up his son and heads down the hall, "Why don't we go grab Ella and then we can all get in bed with Daddy."

Westin buries his face into Louis neck as they go to get Ella.

Moment's later Louis walks into their bedroom and sets the twins down, both kids crawling under the duvet to get comfortable. He walks into the bathroom to find Harry spitting his toothpaste into the sink, thankfully clothed. Ever since having children Harry has had to be more careful about being naked all the time. 

He wraps Harry in a hug from behind and kisses the spot between his shoulder blades. 

"Found Wes in the hall, couldn't sleep, Went ahead and grabbed Ella as well and put them both in the bed." 

Harry turns around in Louis' embrace and kisses his forehead. "You get ready for bed, i'll go situate the monsters."

"Thanks, Baby," Louis smiles softly as Harry pads out of the bathroom.

Louis climbs into bed while the twins settle themselves between their dads. Wes snuggles into Harry's side while Ella drapes herself across Louis. 

"I'm so excited," she yawns into Louis' chest, voice soft and sleepy. 

"I know, baby girl," he whispers, "Close your eyes and get some sleep ok?"

"Ok, Papa," She says, fighting back another yawn, "I love you."

"I love you too, Darling," Louis reaches over and stokes Harry's arm, "Love you Wes, love you, Harry." Louis looks down at his son who is fast asleep, curled up under his dad's arm and snug against his side.

"We love you too, Lou," he smiles as Louis leans over and turns out the light, "Love you, Ella Bella."

"Love you too, Daddy," she mumbles as she cuddles into Louis' warm body.

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of two toddler's squealing and jumping on the bed. He takes a moment to breathe and cracks open an eye, glancing towards his kids. 

"Papa! Papa you need to wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Ella stops jumping and plops herself down onto Louis' lap. 

Louis lets out an, "oof" and squirms to get comfortable. 

"Christmas! Christmas!" Wes yells excitedly. 

Louis takes a second to look around. The light shinning through the bay window is a good sign, he thinks. It can't be too early. He looks over to his alarm clock and is pleased to see that he slept until nine.

"Where's Daddy?" He asks, noticing that Harry is nowhere to be seen or heard.

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast, he told us to come wake you up!" Ella exclaims.

"Alright, alright, i'm up. Let me go to the bathroom and then i'll be down in a minute." Louis gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

The kids squeal and then run out of the room.

"Walk please!" He sighs to himself, closing the bathroom door. Louis pees and then washes his hands, taking a minute for himself to think about the days ahead of them. They'll spend the morning opening gifts and then get ready for the family to arrive, both sides coming over to celebrate Christmas with them. Soon their house will be overflowing with guests. His mum, Dan, his six siblings as well as Lottie's boyfriend, Anne and Robin, Gemma and her husband. Louis is very grateful that while they didn't live in some posh, flashy mansion, they chose a beautiful house with plenty of space for their family and extended family. Their family will stay for a few days and then head home, giving them a little time to rest and then prepare for the boys and their families to come stay for New Years. The kids can't wait to see their Uncle Niall and his wife, Alex, along with their Uncle Zayn and Uncle Liam and their newborn son, Hunter.

 

Walking down the stairs Louis can smell the smell of breakfast in the kitchen and hear the excited chatter coming from his kids.

"Papa! Hurry up and eat so we can open our presents!" Ella says through a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Preseeents" Wes grumbles, stabbing a piece of fruit with his fork. 

Louis walks around the kids and over to Harry placing his arms around his back and breathing him in. 

"Good morning, Darling." Harry smiles while fixing a plate for Louis who is still clinging to his back.

"Morning, breakfast smells wonderful," Louis pulls himself away from Harry and sits down to eat his food. 

"Papa, Daddy matches us!" Ella giggles into her sleeve. 

Louis looks over to realize that the twins have on their soft, red fox footie pajamas, as well as his husband. 

"You know Papa has one as well, I got one for each of us!" Harry says with excitement in his tone.

The three of them look up at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis groans knowing good and well that he'll have to change into the ridiculous thing before they head to the living room. 

"The things I do for this family," Louis huffs as we walks out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Moment's later Louis walks into the family room feeling absolutely ridiculous. The pajamas only came in one size for adults, and while they fit Harry perfectly, the excess fabric of his pajamas gather at his ankles and hang over his small hands. 

"I look ridiculous," Louis huffs, walking over to sit himself by the kids in front of the tree.

"Shush, you. You look gorgeous, fox pajamas and all." 

"Papa, Santa liked our cookies, he ate them all!" Ella beamed at Louis.

"That's great, sweetie!" Louis said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Alright, who wants to open presents?" Harry asks, grinning with dimpled cheeks.

The twins shout and lunge for the tree.

The rest of the morning is spent in a haze of presents, wrapping paper, and continuous laughter. The kids are thrilled with their selection of gifts and are overjoyed when they're given the toy Range Rover, Harry and Louis beaming at one another the entire time. Once the kids have opened all of their presents they calm down a bit. 

"Ella, do you and Wes want to give Papa his present now?" Harry asks, watching as both children bring a red bag over to Louis.

"Merry Christmas, Papa," The twins say in unison. 

"Thank you, guys," Louis says fondly, pulling the tissue paper from the bag. 

Inside is a piece of pottery, a clay football to be exact. The football is painted in black and white with the phrase, "Papa 28" across the top in red.

"Did you guys make this yourselves?" Louis asks staring down at the gift in awe.

"Yeah! We made it in that art class we went to with Daddy!" Westin says proudly, reaching his little hand out to pat Harry on the knee. 

"I love it guys, thank you. I can put it up on my shelf with the rest of my footy things." 

The kids smile as Louis pulls them both into a hug. "I love you guys." Louis says in a fond tone.

"We love you too, Papa." The kids mumble into his shoulders. 

"Alright kiddos, what do ya say we give your Daddy his present now?" 

Ella and Westin both carefully carry the heavy gift to their dad, careful not to drop it. "Be careful, daddy, it's really heavy." Ella grunts as they pass the gift to their dad.

"Ok, baby girl," Harry smiles as he looks down at the heavy circle shaped present sitting in his lap. " I honestly have no idea what this could be..." Harry says as he begins to unwrap his present. Harry unwraps the gift, and sitting in his lap is a colorful stepping stone, the twins hand prints pressed neatly in the middle. 

"It's a steppy stone for your garden, Daddy!" Wes explains.

The stone is beautiful, all different colors of sea glass scattered around their tiny hand prints. Harry looks over at his smiling kids with tears in his eyes. 

"It's beautiful, guys, absolutely perfect, I love it." Harry laughs as the kids tackle him to the floor. 

The children sit and watch as Harry and Louis exchange their gifts for each other. Harry receiving things like a new wallet and clothes, Louis a new watch, and footy gear for him and the twins. Once everything has been opened, Louis grabs his last gift for harry, a small Christmas card.

Harry opens the card and sets aside the small envelope tucked inside, reading the card to himself. Harry finishes reading the horribly sappy card and picks up the small envelope tearing it open and peeking inside. Harry pulls out what look to be two concert tickets and studies them, his breathe caught in his throat.

"Lou, you didn't," Harry lets out a chocked laugh as he clutches the tickets in his hand.

" I saw where The Script was doing a special tour and sure enough, they had a Manchester date. I thought, you know, we could, we could go together this time." Louis smiles sheepishly and looks over to his husband. 

"Oh, Lou, that's a wonderful idea, it's perfect." Harry leans over to nuzzle a kiss to Louis' lips.

"I thought so too," Louis smiles, rubbing his hands down Harry's arms. 

"Ewwwwwww!" Ella pretends to gag, something she learned from her uncles, "Daddy's kissing Papa on the mouth!" 

"Gross!" Westins scrunches his nose up in agreement.

"Ok, ok," Harry laughs, pulling away from Louis, "I have one more gift for Papa." 

Louis watches in amusement as he crawls around the tree in search of the gift. Harry returns to his spot on the floor with a small package in his hands, his breathing gone shaky. Louis raises an eyebrow at his husband, curious as to what's in the box. Harry hands the package over to Louis and sits back, eyes wide, hands laced together in his lap. Louis looks down at the pretty package, wrapped in white paper with a white ribbon tied around the box. He brings the package to his ear and gives it a little shake.

"Hmmmm," he says, " I wonder what it could be?" The kids crowd closer to to Louis, eager to see what's inside the box. 

Louis carefully unties the ribbon and starts to tear the paper from the box. With careful fingers, Louis takes the top off of the box and pulls out the tissue paper. 

Louis is silent as he stares down into the little box. He tears his eyes away from the present and looks up at Harry, a nervous smile gracing his features. 

"Harry," he says, the sound a chocked whimper.

Harry stares at Louis with his signature "creepy stalker" look. 

"We wanna see! We wanna see!" Ella says, her and her brother leaning over to get a good look in the box. 

Louis pulls the present from the box, and in the palm of his hand sit a pair of red baby sized Vans. 

The twins look at the shoes, and then to each other in confusion.

"Baby," he says softly, eyes shiny, voice slightly higher than its usual tone. 

"Louis," Harry says, cheeks flushed, a grin high on his face, "Louis marrying you was the best decision i've ever made. These past few years have been some of the best years of my life. You're so good to me, and you're so good to our kids, you're the best dad in the world. Nothing makes me happier than just being with you and our children. The twins are older now and things have slowed down a bit, and I would love nothing more than to have another child with you." 

Louis is full on crying now, unable to move from his spot on the rug.

"Papa, don't cry! You can't be sad on Christmas!" Ella says suddenly, settling herself in front of Louis' face to wipe away his tears. Louis laughs as his daughter finishes thumbing away the tears under his eyes and pats his cheeks. 

"I'm not sad, Sweetheart," Louis sniffles, "I'm happy, these are happy tears."

"So? Is that a yes?" Harry questions, his own eyes glistening with tears. 

"Yes!" Louis shrieks and launches himself into Harry's lap, " Yes yes yes, a million times yes!" 

Harry giggles and hugs Louis close as the older man peppers his face in sloppy kisses.

"Daddy, you made an oops," Westin says, looking between his two dads.

"Yeah!" Ella agrees, "These shoes won't fit Papa! They won't even fit me! They're tiny!" She giggles as she inspects the small pair of shoes.

"I know that, Honey, they aren't meant for me." Louis says.

Ella looks up at her dad and frowns. "Then who are they for?" She wonders.

"They're for a baby." Harry says, twining his fingers with Louis from where he sits nestled in his lap.

"A baby?" She says, "but we don't have a baby, it's just me and Wes." 

Harry and Louis turn to each other with a grin then look over to their twins.

"How would you feel about your Daddy and I having another baby?" Louis asks carefully, watching their faces as they think the question over. 

Ella turns to her brother and leans over, cupping her tiny hands around his ear. 

Both boys watch with matching smiles as she whispers to her brother, seemingly deep in conversation.

After a moment she pulls away from Wes and looks between her dads. "So that would make me an older sister, right?"

"Right" Harry confirms, "You and Westin would be older siblings to a baby boy or girl."

"Smashing!" She beams, a phrase she picked up from her Papa, no doubt.

"Wes?" Harry asks, looking over to the toddler. 

"We're getting a little sibling?" He asks in awe.

"Yes, Baby," Louis smiles, cuddling back into Harry's tight embrace.

"This is so exciting!" he growls, shaking his little fists, dark curls bouncing with the movement.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Ella Shouts suddenly, jumping up from the floor and grabbing her brothers hands, pulling him to his feet and twirling them around in circles.

"We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna have a baby!" They singsong together, dancing happily around the living room. 

Louis sits back in Harry's arms watching Ella spin Wes around, his lips pressed by his ear.

"I love you so much I can't hardly stand it," Harry whispers nosing along the soft skin of Louis' jaw. 

Louis turns his head back and runs a hand up the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down into a soft, slow kiss.

"I love you so much," Louis sighs into Harry's mouth, " So so much."

Louis pulls away to look around the room, his kids dancing and giggling, his husband warm beneath him. 

Harry looks down at him, smiling softly, content. "Merry Christmas, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis turns around in Harry's lap to kiss his chest, right where the birds sit underneath his soft pajamas. "Merry Christmas, Harry Tomlinson."

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i'm shit with endings.  
> If you read this and actually semi enjoyed it then thanks, I love you dearly.  
> This was my first time writing Larry fanfiction and i'd love to know what you thought about it.  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.  
> I'm on Tumblr at Bippityboppityboobear.tumblr.com


End file.
